It has been found that for bank fishing and still fishing out of a boat, using crickets, worms, and other similar fishing baits that it is desirable to impart movement to the bait periodically. The movement provided by the present invention simulates, for example, the wiggling motion of a live worm or the kicking motion of a live cricket which attracts the fish.
Heretofore, it has been common to raise the tip of a pole thus moving the bait up and down vertically or to move the tip of the pole laterally to impart some lateral wiggling of the bait, or some combination of the two motions. However, the motion which most correctly simulates the natural motion of a live worm or cricket and the like is an intermittent rotational motion causing the parts of the fishing bait which are attached loosely to the fishing hook to kick or swing outwardly and then fall back in a life-like manner.